RIP
}} RIP is the nickname of the leader of a team of Marine Air-Ground Task Force Reconnaissance (MAGTF) troops who stole uncut conflict diamonds during a successful operation to retake a hijacked deep-sea mining vessel from Somali pirates. RIP and his team arrived in NYC aboard the USS Colorado where they hid the diamonds among a shipment of Cuban cigars belonging to an Admiral. Jack Salazar and RJ Phillips, two other Colorado sailors, worked in the ship's mail room and were in charge of all shipments aboard. However Phillips pilfered a few of the Admiral's cigars not realizing that the diamonds were hidden inside the cases. RIP and his team ambushed and tried to kidnap Jack Salazar in New York City during Fleet Week. RIP beat Jack and had his thugs restrain him as he broke his rib trying to discover the location of the uncut diamonds that were missing. His men captured Jack's friend RJ and threatened to blow him up if they didn't get answers. They loaded Jack into the trunk of a stolen car, whose driver, unknown to them, was Reese. The car drove off while RIP fired at it, hitting Jack in the shoulder. RIP contacted Jack while Shaw was removing the bullet and told him to come alone to a hotel room. He left his team's sniper on overwatch with a clear shot to take out RJ if necessary. Reese and Jack entered the hotel room to discover an improvised explosive device (IED) attached to RJ. RIP was monitoring them and revealed that he can set off the bomb on his phone if they try anything. He orders Jack to leave the apartment and enter a cab waiting downstairs. He says that he'll detonate the IED if Reese leaves. RIP waits in Morningside park and watches Jack arrive in the cab with the stolen diamonds. He called a phone he had hidden inside a lunch pail under a park bench close to Jack. He monitored his phone to check if Reese left the hotel. Unknown to him, Harold Finch had created a video loop of Reese standing in the room while in reality, Reese had left to track down Jack after Lionel Fusco arrived with the address of the pawnshop he had gotten from Carter. RIP forces Jack to meet with Maksim the fence that night at the pawn shop, and gives him the diamonds to make the exchange. Maksim surprises Jack by refusing to pay the full amount. While Jack begs him not to change the terms of his agreement with RIP, suddenly RIP and his team enter the store from the rear and everyone points their guns at each other. They begin to argue, when Reese calmly steps in. RIP, angry that Reese violated his terms, attempts to detonate the IED attached to RJ, but Fusco removes the detonator just as he presses the switch, saving RJ's life. As the stand off continues, Maksim's shooters hiding on the floor above open fire, and are individually taken out from sniper shots fired from Sameen Shaw. During the shootout RIP shoots Maksim but is in turn shot by Reese. After the gunfight, Reese and Jack leave while RIP is left on the ground, wounded. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:U.S. Marines Category:Incarcerated